


一步之遥 番外

by cloudluna



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudluna/pseuds/cloudluna
Summary: 给一步之遥特制的加长车如果想要挽回一个失去的人，要多么卑微才能够做到？





	一步之遥 番外

**Author's Note:**

> 那曲多情探戈，能遇知音多少
> 
> 我与你只一步之遥

　　“羽生选手，你不要跟着我了，你应该知道我并不想见到你。”

　　“天天，那你也应该知道，我是不会放弃的。而且我只是想陪陪你，不要紧张。”

　　金博洋回到哈尔滨没过几天，就被追来的羽生结弦堵了个正着。从那天开始，羽生结弦找了无数有的没的的借口，听起来都冠冕堂皇十分正当，实际上就是在围着他打转，无论他在家里宅着打游戏，出门和老铁逛街还是去冰场指导学生，总会在不经意间看到羽生的身影出没。老铁们对他们那点事都心知肚明不愿干涉，孩子们更是对这位堪称花滑代言人的世界冠军充满了憧憬，结果就是只有金博洋自己被梗得不上不下难受极了。

　　金博洋知道羽生想从他这里得到什么——但是这么多年过去，他真的太累了也被吓怕了，他已经不觉得自己还能够给出像当初那样真挚纯粹的感情。就像一只胆小的蜗牛，受到来自外界刺激的时候第一反应是缩回壳里，而不是看看究竟发生了什么。

　　但是谁能告诉他，为什么羽生结弦都能追到他住的公寓里来了，谁给羽生的钥匙，连最后一点净土都不能让他自己保留吗？

　　“天天，不论你多不想见到我，饭还是要吃的啊，从你昨晚回家到现在恐怕就没吃一顿饭吧？据我所知你家里只有泡面，而你的肠胃太脆弱了，它经不起泡面的摧残。”羽生结弦边说着，边从袋子里掏出来用保温杯装好的米粥和炒青菜。“我找隋选手借了厨房，照着网络上的教程煮的，没敢给你做肉菜，怕你吃得不舒服。钥匙是许教练给的，他听说你不好好吃饭也很担心。”

　　听到羽生提起许教练，金博洋心里也不太好受。教练这些年来一直把他当儿子养，而他都老大不小了还要教练为了他的感情问题操心让他简直有负罪感。不过羽生做的饭卖相还不错，多闹心也不能委屈自己的胃啊，他不吃饭只是因为心思太重忘记了饥饿感，不等于他真的不觉得饿。

　　不过被人盯着吃饭的感觉真是太糟了。羽生结弦就托腮坐在他对面，目不转睛地看着他的每一个动作，仿佛是在欣赏什么精美的工艺品。这样的视线令他坐立难安，食不知味地草草把粥和菜都吞了下去。看来必须得把事情赶紧说明白了，不然以后一直都这样，他早晚要被搞成神经衰弱。

　　“你这样一直跟着我又有什么用呢，我并不觉得我们还有可能了。当初的话说得够清楚了，我耽误你的前程损害你的未来，还挑拨你和家人的关系，你应该去找个可爱的女孩子共度一生，最好是再生几个孩子，何必还要在我这里浪费生命呢？”虽然在卧室说这种话感觉很没有气势，但羽生结弦已经厚脸皮地跟进来了，他可没有精力把人赶出去再重新开始话题。

　　羽生结弦微微垂了垂眼睛，这样的表情让他看起来非常无辜。“当初的事情，是母亲和姐姐伤害了你，我不会反驳，但我真的是从头到尾都不知情。但无论怎么说，伤害已经造成了就无法被抹去，我不奢求你的原谅，但希望你允许我，仍然有资格继续爱你。”

　　金博洋有些不解。“你爱就爱呗，还要我给你颁发个许可证书是咋地？”

　　“我的意思是，如果你允许，那么我就有继续追求你的权利。”羽生突然向他的方向逼近了一步，而金博洋不自觉地向后退了一点之后才觉得自己有些太怂。“但是我现在已经并不爱你了，你追求我会让我很困扰。”

　　羽生结弦又向前挪了挪，金博洋已经被他逼在了墙角。“天天，你听听你自己心里的话，你是真的一点都不爱我了吗？在梦里就没有梦见过我吗？可是在我无数个暗夜的梦里，都是各种各样鲜活的你啊。但梦里你永远在离我很近的地方，却怎么伸手都触碰不到。你与我，总是一步之遥。”

　　金博洋抬眼看了看羽生，这种强势里又带着恳求的态度让他很难说出拒绝的话。怎么可能真的不爱这个人了呢？从少年到青年，他一直都在追逐羽生的身影，这份感情太厚太重，几乎占据了他的整个生命，除非他彻底离开了花滑的圈子，不然就不可能把羽生结弦完全从他的人生中割舍出去。这些年他因为身体的原因很少有反应，甚至连自己动手都没有心情，可是在那为数不多的，旖旎却又痛苦的梦境中，仍然满满的都是眼前这个人，这个他触碰不到的爱人。

　　从别后，忆相逢，几番魂梦与君同。

　　羽生结弦已经彻底贴在了他的颈边，呼吸产生的温热感觉激起了金博洋细微的战栗。

　　“什么都不要想，什么都不要管，我欠你的无限爱意，让我还你一点利息好吗？”

　　金博洋还懵着，羽生已经吻住了他的嘴唇。这真是久违的感觉，羽生上一次这样小心翼翼地亲吻他，还是他们刚刚在一起的时候，青涩的，试探地吸吮他的唇瓣，轻轻地舔他的唇缝和露出来的虎牙，想要他打开自己的牙关一起纠缠。

　　金博洋顺应了这份心意。舌尖相触的刹那他从鼻子里哼出了一声叹息，果然他永远没有办法真正拒绝羽生结弦。

　　羽生并没有吻很久，感觉到金博洋僵硬的身体软化下来开始回应，就放开了他的唇舌。随即伸手捞住他的腰间，轻巧地一转身，就把他按坐在了床边上。

　　这又是要干什么？金博洋眼睁睁看着羽生结弦在他面前单膝跪下来，完全不知道该做出什么样的反应。虽然这个姿势很像求婚，但是求婚也没有让对方坐着的呀？

　　直到羽生的手摸上了他的裤腰带，金博洋才反应过来这是个什么姿势——然而他刚刚想跳起来，大腿就被羽生按住了。

　　“你不能这样……”金博洋一句话都没说完就被羽生结弦的手指按住了嘴唇，也不知道他哪来的这么大力气，一只手就能按住他，还能余出一只手来堵他的话，他天总就算虚也是个正当年的大男人，这手劲儿去做托举大概都足够了吧？

　　金博洋急得开始乱扭，但羽生轻而易举地压制了他的挣扎。“天天你不要乱动哦，你好好享受就好了，我只是想让你快活一下。”

　　羽生并没有把他的衣服都脱了，只是褪去了他的外裤，从内裤里把他的小家伙掏出来。反正事实已经证明了反抗无效，金博洋干脆放松了身体任羽生施为。

　　羽生用刚才堵他嘴唇的那根手指，轻轻地反复从根部到尖端捋他的阴茎，很快小家伙就被摸得微微抬了头。羽生的另一只手从口袋里掏出来一个小袋子，用牙齿撕开，把里面颗粒状的物体倒进了嘴里。

　　羽生现在不至于已经要嗑药了吧……金博洋没边没沿的胡思乱想着。但羽生已经低下头来，把他的阴茎含进了口中。

　　金博洋眼前瞬间炸开了烟花。下身轻微爆裂的刺激感让他整个身体都开始颤抖，而羽生绕着他的阴茎舔了一周，最后开始在小孔上打圈儿的舌尖让他感觉整个人都要爆炸。

　　现在他知道羽生刚才吃的是什么了，那是一袋跳跳糖。以前队里聊起限制级话题的时候他也听过这个操作，从某种意义上来说，这算是一种特殊服务，他就算下辈子也想不到羽生会愿意为了他做这样的事情。

　　羽生结弦抬头看了金博洋一眼。因为嘴里含着东西，他的眼睛看起来蒙着一层水雾，奇异地同时混合了纯真与诱惑，而金博洋的脸色已经红得要滴出血来了，毛孔张开，额头上也冒出了一层薄汗。

　　“羽生……你快吐出来……我要坚持不住了！”金博洋已经感受到下身传来的危险信号，他现在抖得像片风中的落叶，根本没能力摆脱羽生的掌控。

　　羽生结弦感觉到嘴里的小家伙开始跳动，又用力地往里吞了一回，才把它放出来，舌尖轻轻扫了扫已经冒着清液的头部。

　　这一个深喉再加上最后的舔舐直接击溃了金博洋的意志力，他还没有反应过来发生了什么，下身就已经不可抑制地喷发了。

　　卧槽。

　　颜射。

　　金博洋的脑子里只剩下了这两个词在无限循环。羽生结弦一定是故意的，他现在睫毛上都挂着星星点点精液的样子色气得让人简直要停止呼吸。而且没有几个人能想象那样的心理快感，毕生追逐的偶像乖巧地伏在你的下身为你服务，你还射了他一脸……

　　不行不能再想了，金博洋已经感觉有点儿眼前发黑了，更何况某个人还伸舌头舔了舔唇边流下来的一点白浊。

　　“天天你的味道好浓啊，憋太久对身体也不好的，偶尔总要释放一下的。”也许是觉得不舒服，羽生结弦还忍不住眨了眨眼睛。

　　大佬我求你放过我吧！金博洋在心里哀嚎。他伸手扯开身边的抽屉，抓了一包湿巾丢给羽生，然后把脸埋进了枕头里。他现在没办法看羽生，本来拒绝的决心挺坚定的，却被对方这一出搞得心理防线直接崩溃了。

　　羽生慢条斯理地撕开包装，抽出湿巾擦拭自己的眼睫和脸颊，心理刺激的目的已经达到了，没必要再让金博洋继续窘迫下去了。不过天天一定不知道，他这样整个人趴下去，只有臀部鼓起美好弧度的样子有多诱人。

　　金博洋还在心里反省自己的意志不坚定，突然感觉自己被人扑上来压住了。他下意识地挣扎扭动想从羽生的压制下逃脱，但臀缝间某个迅速膨胀起来的东西让他立刻意识到了自己的行为错得多离谱。

　　“天天没有必要害羞呢，这个做法还是听真凛选手告诉我的，她说大多数的男人连一分钟都坚持不到，天天已经很厉害了。”羽生含住了金博洋的耳廓慢慢舔舐着，模模糊糊地说：“天天不要担心，如果你实在是不愿意的话，我不会对你再做这么刺激的事了，你觉得舒服才是最重要的。”

　　如果你先放开我这话听起来会更可信一点。金博洋心里想到，不过他并没有继续挣脱的打算，一方面他没有这个能力，另一方面，他爱的人在他面前想方设法挑逗他诱惑他，他也不能昧着良心说自己一点都不想要。

　　金博洋沉默的态度，相当于已经给了羽生结弦想要的那个答案。他伸手把仿佛要把自己闷死在枕头里的金博洋向外拉了拉，趁着他松懈的瞬间，顺利地把他的外套扯了下来。

　　现在金博洋身上只有一件衬衫了，而羽生并不准备脱掉它。大多数时候，半遮半露比毫不遮掩的裸露诱惑得多。他伸手从金博洋平坦的小腹下方摸进去，一路向上，隔着薄薄的衬衫刮搔着胸前的两颗小豆子。

　　刚刚射过一次，金博洋的身体还相当敏感，这样的突然袭击让他下意识地身体一颤，惊喘了一声。羽生的另一只手正贴在他的小腹画圈，虽然没有触碰到敏感部位，却仍然成功地让他的下腹处又聚起了热流。

　　羽生结弦当然也发现了金博洋的反应。他收回手，从口袋里又掏出来一包东西，拧开盖子自己先喝了一口，低下头用舌尖将口中的东西渡给了金博洋。

　　“这是……果冻？你到底在身上带了多少乱七八糟的东西？”金博洋有些无语，羽生可真是有备而来啊，道具带得够齐全的。

　　“真凛选手给了很多建议，不过我只带了这两样，毕竟我并不是为了我自己的感觉，而是更希望你觉得舒服。”羽生的手分开他的臀瓣，轻轻按揉着那朵小菊花。“天天放松一点，好几年都没有做过了，如果你太紧张的话会很痛的。”

　　所以你为什么要说这种会让我更紧张的话啊！金博洋腹诽着，感觉到羽生往他的股间挤了些凉凉的东西。这个触感……“羽生结弦！你穷到润滑都买不起要用果冻了吗？”

　　“嘘……天天你不要激动哦，我保证，果冻的感觉很奇妙的。”小菊花已经被揉得松软了一些，羽生试探着向里插了一个指节。这里还是跟他记忆中一样的紧致温热，缠裹着他的手指，仿佛在欢迎他的回归。羽生用拇指把小穴撑开了一些，又向里挤了些果冻。

　　冰凉的果冻直接接触烫热内壁的感觉让金博洋顿时一激灵，但羽生加进去的第二根手指让他忘记了其他的问题，手指推着滑溜溜的果冻前进，手指翻搅发出的细微水声让金博洋羞耻得快要烧着了。果冻贴在内壁上向更深处滑动，微妙地擦过某个敏感的边缘，从身体内部瞬间泛起的麻痒让金博洋难受地忍不住扭动起自己的下身。

　　趁着他分神，羽生结弦又加了一根手指进入。这次，他直接按上了让金博洋失神的那个地方。尖锐直接的快感使得金博洋原本只是稍微抬头的小家伙迅速挺立起来，头部甚至冒出了一些清液。

　　“够了……羽生你别墨迹了……难受死了你快进来！”金博洋咬着牙关挤出了这句话，虽然被这样按摩也很爽，但是他的身体还记得曾经被填满的感觉，仅仅是手指的触碰并不能让他真正觉得满足。

　　羽生抽出手指，又向小穴里挤了些果冻，才把自己早已蓄势待发的坚挺抵在了入口。被手指反复蹂躏过的小穴泛着诱人的粉红色，正在不断收缩着邀请他进入。

　　“我要开动了。”每次金博洋在床上听到羽生这句话都感觉格外羞耻，自己仿佛成了对方盘子里的晚餐。羽生的size并不是特别惊人，但形状修长饱满，和金博洋仿佛天生契合。随着羽生一点点的推进，饱胀的充盈感席卷他的全身，金博洋的手指扭住枕头，小穴微微抽搐，忍不住哼出了甜腻的鼻音。

　　羽生结弦并没有用什么其他的技巧，只是慢慢抽插让金博洋适应他的节奏。不断有果冻碎块随着他的抽插擦过金博洋最敏感的部位，带来细微的快感，但羽生的阴茎却一直没有触及那个地方。这如同隔靴搔痒一般的感觉几乎要把金博洋逼疯了。

　　“求你……羽生，你碰碰那里，你这样我觉得里面好痒啊……”金博洋的五官都不舒服地皱了起来，不得不哀求欺负他的那个人。

　　“天天，你叫我什么？”

　　“Yu……Yuzuru，please……”

　　羽生结弦眼睛发红地盯着自己身下的金博洋，瞬间加快了抽插的频率，每一下都正正地顶在金博洋的敏感点上。金博洋则好像被人顶在了浪尖上，除了迎合和已经压抑不住的大声呻吟之外没有任何意识。

　　羽生又一次重重顶在了敏感点上，金博洋感到一阵电流从后穴散发到全身，最后又汇集到小腹，他已经接近高潮了。但他刚刚伸手想下去撸一把，就被羽生按住了。

　　羽生当然也感觉到金博洋已经到了临界点。他狠狠心叼住金博洋的后颈，阴茎一插到底，头部顶在对方的敏感点上抖动腰胯，高频率的震颤节奏直接把金博洋逼到崩溃，如同全身都在经历高潮，羽生在他体内边射精边缓慢进出的时候，他的呻吟里都带着哭腔，眼泪浸湿了枕头一大片。

　　看到爱人这副可怜样子的羽生结弦瞬间又窜起了邪火，但他心里也清楚，以金博洋的身体状况是不可能再来第二轮的。他只能勉强压制住邪念，把对方抱进浴室做清理。

　　金博洋从失神中恢复过来的第一句话就是：“你别以为这样我就会原谅你！”

　　羽生结弦笑成了眯眯眼：“我从来没觉得上床就能解决问题，我明天就要回日本了，天天你有足够的时间考虑要不要原谅我。现在我是你的追求者，我任你予取予求，请你尽情享受被追求的快乐吧。”

　　“你都说了要回日本了，隔着日本海你让我怎么对你提要求啊？”

　　“这个嘛，其实是我的诚意。”羽生结弦把金博洋往自己怀里又紧了紧，接着回答道：“虽然你没有对我提出过什么要求，但是作为追求者，我本就应该为你踏平这条道路上的荆棘。这次回日本，我会说服我的母亲和姐姐向你道歉，如果连自己家里的事情都不能顺利解决，又怎么有勇气跨过那与你相隔的一步之遥呢？”

　　羽生第二天一大早就离开了。赶来看他是不是还活着的隋文静听完他的转述，面无表情地对他说：“既然他是这么说的，那你操什么心啊，坐好等着看他出什么招不就行了。以及你可闭嘴吧我真的不想听你炫耀羽生结弦活有多好这种事儿，你了不起了哈？”

　　从那以后的一百二十天里，金博洋每天都能收到来自羽生的一只噗桑和一封信，他在认真地弥补这些年没有能够传达给金博洋的爱意。金博洋虽然心里仍然自欺欺人地不肯原谅对方，但心里已经开始期盼噗桑每天带来的爱语，羽生结弦还能送给他多少惊喜呢？


End file.
